Counting The days
by Kate Kayson
Summary: If I knew what I was getting into I would have stayed out of Mystic Falls. The problem was I didn't have the choice in the matter. I never get a choice. The only thing I can do now is make the most of it.


**A.N:** First story on this account.

So be nice.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, just Adrian Hale.

 **Summary:** If I knew what I was getting into I would have out of Mystic Falls. The problem was I didn't have the choice in the matter. I never get a choice. The only thing I can do now is make the most of it.

I sat unaccompanied in a dimmed corner booth at a bar along side of the road. The skyline tained with the evening's winsome hue didn't slow down the bar's income nor customers. If anything, more and more unhampered civilians sauntered past the doors.

Letting my eyes wander past my drink in front of me, I spot Bonnie tailing Caroline as they made their way towards the empty seats next to me.

Giving out a grateful sigh, I pull a bright smile across my lips. The action doesn't feel natural, but forced and foreign. Though I ignore it and let my attention spring onto my two best friends that thankfully showed. I stood up and embraced them in a hug. It's been months since I've either of them.

They sat and looked to each other, Caroline nogging Bonnie's shoulder to encourage her. Bonnie's dark brown eyes found mine. "Hi, Elena." She gave out a smile, "How are you feeling?" I noticed her voice was soft, as if I could break at any second.

I inhaled, and replied, "Not as good as I want to be." and she gave a small nod, her hair slightly bobbing as she did so. Then me and Bonnie looked over to Caroline as she started to speak, "'Lena, we miss you." she paused, "We all miss you." Something started to thaw, and piece by piece the pain began to hit my chest. I'd missed everyone back at Mystic Falls, but I thought it would be best if I stayed away for a while longer. Relatively because I was enjoying myself a couple towns over, and partly because I couldn't stand that town anymore. Couldn't stand the hurt it brought me.

She continued, "And we need you to come back." Caroline looked to Bonnie, her eyes starting to harden. "There was someone who came by the boarding house a week ago looking for you. He went by the name Adrian Hale," as she was saying this, Caroline reach into her navy blue purse to grab a small item, "He asked for you. But before we could get more answers, he left."

Caroline's slid me a black card, with the name she had spoken, Adrian Hale. As I read it over I realized some of it was written in a language I didn't understand. Υπερφυσικός, Σημαντικός, Αδελφή ψυχή. At the bottom was a number and address, they were both unfamiliar. Everything about this was unfamiliar. I didn't know an Adrian, more or less than an Adrian Hale. He must of overheard someone sighting me and mistaking me as Katherine Pierce. That was the only conclusion.

I look up to my friends and held the fine printed card up, "Are you sure this wasn't meant for Katherine? 'Cause I don't know any by that name." Bonnie answered, "He asked for you 'Lena." I stared at both of them, and looked down at the card in my hand.

What does he want? What was this about? The only things that were clear is that he wanted to see me, and if I wanted answers, I had to go seek them out.

* * *

I found myself standing in front of an abandoned three story building. It's windows tained, shattered or blocked off. The paint peeling away from the year's rainfall and cold nights. But the worse of it was the smell of mold reaching my nose as I inhaled. I scrunch my nose and pull my sleeve towards it to try to block it out.

I had went back to Mystic falls with Bonnie and Care to decide what was the best move to find this Adrian guy. We were dialing the number on the card when Damon and Stefan came through the door. They rushed over as soon as they heard that I was back in town. After that I had been silent, more concern why we couldn't get an answer with the phone number. So I trailed the address.

The address of the card lead me here, a few block from New Orleans. This couldn't be it, I thought. Who ever had lived here had obviously moved out years ago. I started to walk towards the backyard, hoping I would have better luck back there.

My disappointment for this find grew as I now could see the full length of the back. There were dried up leaves that fell under a grand oak tree and back woods that went with the extended property. As I breathed out, I decided to head into town. Maybe I'll be better off forgetting this over a drink.


End file.
